Blood of the ice dragon
by The dragon girl 27
Summary: Ingnore this i updated it


So this is my first fanfiction enjoy

Tho it probably will suck

Kinda fire emblem 6 and 7 spoilers ahead

Roy couldn't fall asleep. The night seemed normal yet he felt uneasy about it. He heard a noise outside.

He got up from his bed to poke outside the tent to see what it was. Right at that moment he saw an unfimialiar figure running away.

They definitely were not someone from his army, he froze in fear realizing that this was probably an assasin sent to kill him.

But who would want him dead so bad. He went in his tent and changed into his battle gear and grabbed a spare sword.

"Might as well find out who it was" he muttered to himself.

He walked ahead by himself trying not to wake anyone up. He almost passed everything until he tripped on a sword someone left in the camp on the floor.

He fell face first crashed into Lilinas tent. "Great of all people to wake up" he said to himself. He got up and peaked in. The young mage was still somehow asleep. Roy walked away slowly before finally exiting the camp. He walked in the open field for a while trying to find the man.

He heard a rusleing in a nearby bush followed by the same assasin grabbing his arm and holding a knife inches away from his neck. The young lords eyes were struck with fear as a group of bandits came out of their hiding spots in the nearby forest. Their leader walked up axe in his hand.

"Well well" he started "look at what found here" he turned to the assasin "I'll give you your promised pay once we deal with the boy"

Roy was trying to free himself from the assasins grip but it was to strong. Just as the bandit swung down his axe all three of them were hit down by a powerful wind spell.

The young mage Lilina was right there time in hand

Roy opened his mouth to question before Lilina immediately responded "you really thought I didn't wake up".

The assasin got up and ran at Roy before instantly falling to his blade the bandits tried to overwhelm the young boy

An axe swung down from above before Roy blocked the blow with his sword he spun around and impaled the man who instantly fell down

Right before he could attack another he heard Lilinas scream

"Lilina!" He shouted out. Right there he saw the bandits leader holding Lilina "don't move kid" he threatened "drop your sword" he raised his axe to Lilinas neck "or the girl is going down with you" Roy hesitated would he just kill her anyway or would she be saved

There was a clang of Roys sword hitting the ground the leader only slightly lowered his axe "good boy" he grunted ... "GRAB HIM TO"

Bandits from all sides grabbed onto him before the leader came up to him "you saved your precious girl friend" he raised his axe high in the air "but I never said i spare yours

Lilina was screaming as two of the bandits grabbed her and tried to put her in a cage. The screaming seemed to fill Roys heart with an ice cold rage. He felt his entire existence changing

The axe came down but it shattered instantly from a storm of ice surrounding Roys entire body. He screamed but it slowly became a large roar.

He felt his teeth turn into razor sharp fangs and his nails sharpen into claws he felt his body forced onto all fours as his body became covered in scales. His entire existence changed form until he was almost three times his size. The storm that surroned him cleared and he emerged as a giant ice dragon.

The bandits panicked as the magestic beast stood high above them. Roy roared at the bandits trying to get Lilina in the cage, both instantly ran away. He felt a cold force come out of his mouth before a beam of ice shot out of it. The ice formed wall around Lilina ensuring her safety.

Most the bandits were fleeing but Roy galloped fast enough to insanity catch up to a group and whipped them with one tail swipe. The horrible sound of human bones shattering filled the area giving Roy an even more intimateing appearance. Roy couldn't control himself in this form slowly just relying on instinct.

The other group of bandits trying to flee to the forest couldn't escape Roys rage. An ice beam instantly froze all of them in place. Roy left all them to slowly freeze to death. None of the others attempted to escape in fear of the monster in their path. Roy was about to charge when he felt a shock pain flowing up from his arm.

There was a man with a wyrmslayer pushing the blade deep into his skin. Roy yelped out in pain and without thinking, grabbed the man in his jaws and bit down. He tossed him in the air before catching him in his jaws and swallowing him whole.

He pulled the wyrmslayer out of his skin and threw it far as he could. At this point Roy had no control over his own body. He killed left and right without hesitation until there was only one left, The leader of the bandits.

He backed away from Roys intense stare. Roy made a wall of ice behind him preventing his escape. The young dragon didn't want to give him a quick death. He put his claw down and started pushing down on his chest. He started struggling, gasping for air. "Cmon kid I'll give you anything you want just don't kill me" he squeeled. Roy only pushed down harder. Roy decided his fun was over and ended it with one swift bite.

There was only one living human left on the feild, Lilina. Roy roared at the sky as triumph before swinging his head back down to shatter the ice wall protecting Lilina. Lilina hesitated before moving twords the great dragon. She extended her arms and hugged the great beasts head.

Roys eyes drifted closed as he transformed back again, the blizzard concealing the entire process. Once the storm broke Lilina realized she was still hugging Roy. She jolted back blushing and embarrassed. The young boy got up before instantly collapseing after trying to balance as a human. "Li-Lilina" he whispered. Lilina let him lean on her shoulder as they walked back to camp together.

Probably sucks I might add a part 2 to expand on this


End file.
